Final Thoughts of an Athosian
by Karma's Pet
Summary: Teyla's thoughts in the last half of The Seige: Part 2. Some Sheyla.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own** **Stargate Atlantis.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a one shot fic. I also used the script from "The Siege: Part 2" so a majority of the text is from the episode.**

Teyla was endlessly pacing in her room. She wasn't sure if the cold feeling present within her was a warning. A warning that the Wraith were very near. She stopped her pacing and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping that it would help the feeling subside. She hoped it would or her worst fears were coming true.

Teyla jumped up and ran out of her room. She wasn't running but walking very quickly. The scientists she passed, who were deeply immersed in their own work, didn't notice her. When she got to the gate room, she noticed two soldiers were blocking the stairs to the control room.

"I'm sorry but you can't go up there, ma'am." One of the soldiers said, holding up his hand to stop her.

"I must talk to Dr. Weir. Please let me talk to her." Teyla said with urgency. She tried to go through but the soldier didn't budge and held onto her arm.

"Let me pass!" Teyla practically screamed while trying to get free. Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, and Colonel Everett heard her because they headed out to the balcony where they could see the scene. "I need to talk to Dr. Weir."

"Teyla? What's the matter?" Weir asked with concern.

"The Wraith. They are in Atlantis." Teyla told Weir.

Some Athosians had come from the mainland to help with hunting down the Wraith. They were in the gate room, gathering to see what they could do.

Teyla walked up to the officers and said, "We wish to help. This is quite a large city, Colonel. You need as many people searching as possible."

Sheppard contributed to her case, "She is the one who sensed the Wraith's presence in the first place."

Colonel Everett seemed convinced since he turned to one of his men, "Captain, get some weapons for these people."

All of the teams went to each section of the city that they were assigned to. Weir had gone to the Genii for their prototypes. Teyla's team was nearest to generator station number three. They were searching one of the corridors, when the feeling inside Teyla slightly intensified. _Please hope the Wraith's location is not near ours. Or the Major's._

"This is Everett. The Wraith just took out one of our generators." There was a silence on the radios. Teyla started to run towards the generator station and her team followed her.

She heard Sheppard's voice over the radio, "Teyla?"

She switched on her radio to talk to him, "We are already on our way, Major."

His voice came through the radio once again, "Meet you there."

Teyla kept running until she saw several Wraith coming in the opposite direction. She immediately stopped her group and started firing at the Wraith. One of her group was hit with a stun bolt that a Wraith carried. She saw Sheppard and Ford coming up from behind the Wraith that were in front of her. They finished off the remaining Wraith.

"That should be the last of them." Sheppard said, matter of factly. They helped the wounded up from the floor and took them to the gate room so they could go to the alpha site.

Colonel Everett came up to Teyla and said, "I'm sorry you lost some of your people."

"Many have died, Colonel." Teyla told him. Then someone began to speak on the radio, "This is Jumper Four. We have a visual on the hive ships."

Colonel Everett came onto the intercom leaving Teyla, "This is Everett. Jumper Four has just informed us the Wraith hive ships are approaching the planet. Defense team to your positions." He turned to Dr. Weir, "Doctor?"

"Thank you." She said to Everett. She took the intercom and began to speak, "This is Weir. Now I know how tired you all are, and how much we have asked of you these past few days. Hopefully the Daedalus will arrive soon, but until that happens our fate is in our own hands. If during the course of this battle our mission fails I will give the order to evacuate. Now we all hope it won't come to that. But if it does, don't hesitate. That is all."

Teyla left and gathered her team. They began to patrol the corridors for any remaining Wraith. She and her team heard Dr. Weir come over the intercom, "They're sending in another wave! Major, we need to go!" Teyla could hear the urgency in her voice.

Teyla stopped, looked up, and could hear the Wraith darts buzzing around the city. She hoped that the Major could get the puddle jumper off the ground and towards the hive ship. She was lost in her concern for the Major that she didn't hear Dr. Weir tell Colonel Everett that they needed to evacuate. One of the Athosians came up to her making her come out of her reverie.

Teyla continued to walk through the corridor, keeping an eye out for any Wraith or illusion. She heard Dr. Zelenka come onto the radio, "Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard is taking the jumper up." Despite her nervousness, Teyla continued to walk and kept listening, "I'm aware of that Dr. Zelenka." Dr. Weir said, but Teyla couldn't hear the rest.

A group of Wraith stepped right into their path and opened fire. Teyla fired too but couldn't hear once again what Dr. Weir was saying.

Teyla got hit by a Wraith stun bolt and fell. She lay unconscious while the rest of her team fired furiously at the Wraith. They were quickly killed. The only sound that was heard in the corridor was Dr. Weir's voice, "Teyla!"


End file.
